1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to home networks. More particularly, the present invention relates to the generation of self-certified identity for efficient access control list management in a home network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) is a distributed, open networking architecture that allows devices to connect seamlessly and to simplify the implementation of networks in the home (data sharing, communications, and entertainment) and corporate environments. UPnP achieves this by defining and publishing UPnP device control protocols built upon open, Internet-based communication standards.
UPnP has grown in popularity of late in part due to the rise in popularity of media servers. Media servers are small computers that store multiple types of content (e.g., photos, music, videos, etc.). The content may then be streamed from a media server to one or more control points (e.g., iPod, television set, etc.).
As an example, a “Media Server” device might contain a significant portion of the homeowner's audio, video, and still-image library. In order for the homeowner to enjoy this content, the homeowner must be able to browse the objects stored on the Media Server, select a specific one, and cause it to be “played” on an appropriate rendering device.
For maximum convenience, it is highly desirable to allow the homeowner to initiate these operations from a variety of User Interface (UI) devices. In most cases, these UI devices will either be a UI built into the rendering device, or a stand-alone UI device such as a wireless PDA or tablet. In other cases, the home network user interface device could be more remote and communicate with the home network through a tunneling mechanism on the Internet.
In some systems, it is desirable to provide access control mechanisms to UPnP clients. One example would be where some of the files accessible over the UPnP network are confidential. Another example would be where some of the files accessible over the UPnP network are of an adult nature and thus children should be restricted from viewing or playing them. UPnP has a facility for the use of Access Control Lists (ACLs), but the management of ACLs across multiple UPnP devices can be challenging. There is a need for simple and secure solutions to provide copying of ACLs between devices.